


Anytime

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Can you do one where the reader and Sam don't get along like at all, but they have to work together on a case and they have some mad angry sex and find out they really love each other? </p><p>As requested :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

**Anytime**

**Request** -  Can you do one where the reader and Sam don't get along like at all, but they have to work together on a case and they have some mad angry sex and find out they really love each other? 

 **Warnings -** Smut

**Hope you like Anon :)**

* * *

 

"No absolutely not" you shake your head at Bobby completely dismissing the idea.

"Do you want help with this nest or not? They are two of the best hunters in the business" he argues

You roll your eyes, you have no problem with Dean.  Yes ok the man a huge flirt but he was harmless. It was the other Winchester you had the issue with.

He was a pain in the ass. He was cocky, rude, never admitted when he was wrong, he always managed to rub you the wrong way.....he was stupidly tall....He was cute, could be funny...He had an amazing smile...and god let's not get started on his body...

What were you thinking about again? Oh right, Sam Winchester was a huge pain in the ass! 

"It's not a good idea for me and Sam to be working together" you say simply to Bobby,  he rolled his eyes at you. 

"When are you two goin' to grow the hell up?" He mumbled picking up his phone to call the brothers. 

Sam hated you, he made that clear years ago before he decided to swan off to Stanford to have a normal life.

You used to be close when you were young, your dad's would leave you with Bobby and go off hunting for days at a time. The day his acceptance letter came through, Dean and John weren't the only ones hurt. You remember getting the text from Dean telling you he was leaving. 

**************

You rushed over to their current place of residence, pushed open the door without bothering to knock. You ran up the stairs to see a seething John Winchester coming out of Sam's room. You stepped aside letting him march down the stairs and out of the house.

You walk into the room, you see Sam packing and Dean trying to stop him. The brothers look to you as you enter. 

"Oh good, you talk some sense into him" Dean leaves the room slamming the door behind him. You look at Sam sadly

"Sammy....you're really leaving?" You whisper he glares over at you. 

"Yeah I am, I can't wait to be out of here. Away from all of this...Away from everything...Away from you" you felt a stab in your heart at his words. You feel tears build in your eyes

"I hate all of this! All of you!  I just want a normal life!" You being to pants angrily as you feel your anger bubble over. 

"Well I've got news for you sunshine!  You're not normal! You're a Winchester!" You scream balling your fists at your sides. 

"But you know what,  you go!  You leave everything behind. Go play house somewhere! Pretend to be normal!" You turn and stalk towards the door throwing it open, turning back to him one last time

"Leave the hunting to people who actually give a crap about the world. So run away Sammy, you were never cut out for this life anyway" you spat at him as you turn away slamming the door behind you. Tears spilling down your cheeks as you pass Dean on the stairs. 

*************

That was the last time you spoke to him. You teamed up with Dean and John a few times. But you generally hunted alone. You heard that John went missing, Dean had called you himself. You swore to keep an eye out for him. 

Bobby had been the one to tell you that Sam was back in the business, that was years ago. Except the odd message off Dean you hadn't seen either of them in over a year and that was only briefly. Dean had been glad to see you but Sam had simply turned his back on you. 

You sigh as you hear Bobby on the phone to the brothers. 

"They're on their way. Dean said they'd be here in just over an hour" you grunt grabbing a beer from Bobby's fridge. This wasn't going to end well. 

You hear the unique sound of the impala engine pull up outside. But you don't move from Bobby's laptop,  you just sit there researching. 

"Hey there sweetheart" you look up to see Dean walk, no hobble into the room.

"Dean! What happened?" You rush over helping the oldest Winchester into a seat.

"Ah, got thrown across the room by a wolf. Off my feet for a while." You close your eyes knowing that meant you were stuck with Sam. You clench your jaw as Dean gives you a sympathetic look.

"You should have said, I would've told you not to bother driving up" you say getting up and pulling on your jacket. 

"I figured you and Sam could handle it" you sigh deeply and look up to see Sam leaning against the wall watching you. 

You grab your gun, securing it at your lower back, as you look for your keys. 

"Bobby, where did you move my car keys to?" Bobby shrugs. 

"Just take baby, Sam's been driving her anyway" you nod grabbing the rest of your things. You hear Bobby explain everything about the nest to Sam. 

You stand with your hand on your hip, waiting for him.

"Let's go" he mumbles as he walks through the front door, you roll your eyes as you follow him. You drive in silence, until Sam finally speaks

"You are going to have my back out there right" you glare to him in shock,  had he really just asked you that? 

"The first time you speak to me in years Sam Winchester and that's what you say to me?! You've got some fucking nerve!" You snarl "I've never, ever, not had anyone's back!" 

"You never had mine!" he snapped, you realise he was talking about Stanford

"What because I was upset about my friend leaving? That means I didn't have your back? I'll remind you Sam, you're the one who ended our friendship that day. You started that argument,  I just finished it!" You growl at him.

Neither of you speak again until you're at the nest,  and then it's only to agree who's going where. Between the two of you, you destroyed the nest quickly. As you finish off the last two vamps, you see Sam run into the room. You behead the creatures with little effort,  breathing heavily as you do.

You see him watching you,  your shirt had been torn in the fight,  leaving the pale skin at your side exposed. Two buttons, popped from your shirt leaving you bra slightly exposed. You see him lick his lips as he stares at you chest, you roll your eyes at him mumbling 'men' as you get ready to torch the nest.

As Sam drove, you feel pain in your side as the adrenaline wears off. Your hand flies to your side, feeling a wet patch on your top. 

"Shit" you whisper to yourself, pulling your hand away to see it coated with blood. Sam sees it too,  he pulls the car over quickly, tearing off his plaid shirt leaving him in an undershirt. He balls it up reaching across you pressing it to your side.

You hiss as you take the shirt from him, holding it firmly to your side. Sam pulls off again, he drove a while longer before pulling into a motel, insisting he was tired and you needed to be stitched up. 

You groan as he exits the car to book a room. You walk to the room in silence. You push the door open before walking over to the mirror, ripping the rest of you ruined shirt further up your side. 

"See? It's just a scratch!  It won't even need stitches..." 

"I'll decide that.." you snort cutting him off

*Like hell you will*

He pulls you over to sit on one of the beds. 

"Shirt off"  you fold you arms defiantly "take it off, or I'll do it for you" you see the muscle in his arm clench as he spoke. 

You roll your eyes but remove the tattered piece of fabric leaving you in your bra before him. He examined the gash on your side. 

"It's not too bad, just needs a few stitches" he threads his needle and you shift away from him. 

"Will you just trust me?" You glare at him

"How the hell can I trust you Sam? You hate me, you'll probably just give me extra stitches on purpose...." he narrowed his eyes at you. Before pouring whiskey over your side making you wince. He  began his work, never saying another word.

It only took a few minutes and you barely felt it, much to your surprise. He finished by placing a cover over your side. You moved and flexed without any troubles. He began packing away his things as you mumbled a thanks. 

"First time for everything" he murmurs under his breath. That was the final straw.

"You know what? Fuck you Sam! You can kiss my ass, I didn't even want you here. The only reason I let Bobby call you is because I wanted Dean's help. Not yours! Dean’s! If I'd have know he was hurt I'd have managed on my own" you shout walking towards him.

"You'd have probably been killed! You were always helpless without us, nothing but a pain! " you slapped him straight across the face.

"Well at least I didn't run away and leave my friends behind" you step forward getting right in his face "and look at you now, right back to where you started. Oh how the mighty have fallen" you whisper dangerously.

You see a red hand mark form on his cheek. His breathing picks up as he glares down at you. Suddenly and without warning, he crashes his lips to yours. 

The kiss was rough and demanding. He pushed you backward slamming you into the wall. You dive your fingers into his hair gripping it tightly making him growl into your mouth.

The pain in your side forgotten as he lifts you up, you wrap your legs around his waist automatically, grinding against him. You feel him harden against you.

He rips your jeans open thrusting his hand into your panties, finding you clit instantly. You throw your head back against the wall 

"Fuck..." you pant heavily as Sam drops his lips to your neck, biting the tender skin. You breathing picks as you feel yourself rushing towards release. 

"Fuck...Sam....gonna come..." you feel his fingers increase their speed, you scream as your orgasm crashes over you. You slam your lips back to his roughly. 

He carries you to the bed dropping you onto it, tearing your jeans from your legs and ripping your bra from your breasts. He steps back undoing his belt, taking in the sight of you licking his lips. You shoo his hand away taking over, you push his jeans and boxers to the floor. You take him in your hand, pumping him heavily. 

You weren't shocked by his size as this wasn't the first time you'd had his cock in your hand. Sam had been your first, about a week before he left for Stanford you both got drunk and spent the night together. 

You look up at him seeing his head thrown back in pleasure. You smirk as you lean forward running your tongue over the glistening head. 

"Oh fuck!" His eyes drop to yours, his usual haven orbs now black with lust. You wrap your lips around him, taking him as deep as you can, his tip hitting the back of your throat. You pull away swirling your tongue around the tip. 

He pulls your head back by your hair, making you gasp lightly. He pulls his white vest over his head, leaving those amazing abs and that damn perfect V on display before you. You can't help but run your hands over them, digging your nails into the heated skin.

"Lie back" he orders pushing you down, running his hands over your breasts, pulling lightly at the nipple making you groan. He grabs your left leg, throwing it over his shoulder, taking his hard cock and running it up and down your slit. 

You squirm beneath him making him smirk down at you. 

"Fuck me, or I'll pin you down and do it myself" you warn. His eyes darken further at your words. You slams into you with such force, all of the air rushes from your body. You forgot how well he filled you. He leaned down over you,  you felt so small under his muscular frame. 

You'd been with men after Sam, you weren't a nun. But no one ever made you feel like he did, no one seemed to compare. 

He pumps in and out of you fast and hard,  but hitting your sweet spot constantly. You thrust your hips as much as you can to meet his. You moaned like a bitch in heat beneath him and you fucked you like one. He totally dominated you and you were a very willing party. 

"So fucking tight" he grunts as he slides into you,  you grip him with your inner walls,  feeling every nerve on fire. His breathing picks up, can tell he's getting close. 

You dig your nails into his forearms, the slight sting of pain making you growl and pick up speed, he reaches and flicks his thumb over your clit, 

"SAM!" you scream as another orgasm flows over you. He pumps into you twice more before he follows you into bliss shouting your name. 

He pulls out of you completely and drops onto the bed next to you. You lay there completely spent. 

What happened to the sweet, innocent Sam Winchester you used to know? You laugh internally.

You look over at him to see him watching you, as breathless as you were. You expect him to get dressed and leave. But he slips his arm around you, pulls you flush against him, kissing you sweetly. 

It was a total contrast to his actions of a few moments ago. The kiss was passionate, sweet and a little needy. It was the kiss of two people who have been hiding for too long. He pulls back looking you in the eye

"I'm sorry" You frown,  what was he apologising for? You were a very willing participate. He seemed to read you mind. He runs his fingers through your hair.

"For everything. I should have told you about Stanford,  but after that night....I was scared. You made me feel like home, like I could be happy with you, in this life and at the time that wasn't what I wanted. So I did what I thought was right" you feel tears build in your eyes

"I thought you hated me" you whisper, "the things you said Sam" you shake your head looking down

"But then I was no better. I wanted to hurt you like you were hurting me" you admit ashamed of yourself. 

Sam tilts your head back up your eyes meeting his. He kisses you again lightly

I...Y/n I...." you rest you hand on his cheek calming him from his stammering. He takes a deep breath

“I love you" he said honestly "I love you Y/n" You let a smile grow over your face 

"Sam I've always loved you, you were it for me Sammy" you crash you lips to his, he grabs you pulling you closer. You wince in pain,

Sam remembers your side, his eyes going wide as he inspects it. 

"Shit...." you frown trying to see the cut,

"I've umm...I've ripped your stitches" he looks at you sheepishly.   

"Sammy I don't even care" You laugh kissing him as he pulls you on top of him.

"You can rip my stitches anytime"

 


End file.
